


绝不放过妮

by Sillycone



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Jenlisa-relationship
Genre: F/F, cop jennie, gangsta Lisa, jenlisa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillycone/pseuds/Sillycone
Summary: 金珍妮是卧底警察，为了搜集证据在Lisa身边五年。此文仅是金珍妮身份暴露后被Lisa绑架两人对峙的场面。
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 2





	绝不放过妮

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自B站的Jenlisa血腥爱情故事和血腥续，具体片段是血腥续里金珍妮被抓来的一段。强烈建议没看得大家先去B站看一下这两个视频。  
> 第一次写文，为爱发电。多谢🙏🏿

金珍妮睁开双眼时，双手被绑在床头，手腕处被绑在了一起，两条胳膊在头的左右两侧悬着。侧着头的姿态平躺着，散着的头发挡住了一边的眉毛和眼睛。她看了看周围，警察的直觉让她立刻警戒，挣扎着支起了上半身坐了起来。 然而迷药的药劲刚过，眩晕同时伴随着一点头痛，她努力的整理着失去意识前自己拥有的记忆碎片。

听见了身体摩擦被单的沙沙声音，lisa抬起了眼睛，依旧坐在床边的单人扶手沙发上，没有动，只是熄灭了手上的烟头。

金珍妮看向她，试着挣脱被束缚着的双手，只听到手铐在金属床架上晃动的的冰冷音调。

\------坏了，皱了一下眉头，用力的闭上眼睛，危险的信号，求生的直觉让她开始快速思索自己当下该采取的行动，不到十秒，金督察就认识到了自己所处的境况。

沙发中的人一言不发，穿着黑色修身长裤岔开双腿，观察着像小猫的女人的表情和肢体动作，即使是处在这样的劣势中，即使被一丝不挂的绑在床上，小猫依然保持着她的优雅和笃定。

Lisa缓缓地站了起来，站在床边一边解开自己的裤子拉链一边俯视着金珍妮，目不转睛地盯着猫咪的眼睛，带着轻蔑和乌云一样谜团般的眼神。爬上床，一点的一点的靠近，那人便一点一点的退缩，直到把她逼到没有可以后退的空间，Lisa两只手分别把住了金珍妮的两条腿将她向自己拉过来，将自己裤子向下稍微一褪，掏出了穿戴好的假阳具，亮给金珍妮看。

金珍妮眼神突然闪过了一丝的慌乱，她太了解面前这个女人。这个有着天使面孔的天生坏种，为达到目的不择手段不设底线。她陪在她身边的五年，见识了这个人对和她作对的人做出了无数残忍至极的事，是普通人听了都会脊背发凉的程度。她发怒的时候，不像狮子撕咬猎物，像在暗处盯着你露出牙齿的狼。她从未想过自己变成了那只小绵羊。

她必须承认自己现在害怕的想要发抖，想要尖叫。天生阴狠的亡命之徒，面对着背叛自己又开枪射中自己的该死的警察，可以做出很多很可怕的事。在情况恶化之前她必须做出行动，即使知道自己的体力和状况不可能是对方的对手，出于自尊，她用腿狠狠的踢了过去。

力度很大，对方的肩膀重重的承受了这一击，Lisa脸上的表情终于有了变化，嘶了一声后咬紧了后槽牙狠狠的盯着身下的人。金珍妮开始用尽全力的挣扎，对方的肚子被踢中了好几脚，却深知她体力的限度任她闹腾，直到她把自己折腾的筋疲力尽，大口地喘着粗气，Lisa身子一低压了上去，吻着她的脖子，大力地吮吸着她洁白的皮肤，牙齿啃咬着她的肩颈。手把她的两条腿掰开，一只手把着阳具找准位置。

无声的博弈，警与匪，天平的两端，第一下没有进去，却足以让金珍妮疼的仰起头，瞬间没了所有挣扎的力气。身体本能反应让她“啊”了一声，泪水瞬间聚集在眼角。口腔内突然被侵入，Lisa的四根手指在金珍妮的舌头间游转，沾满了唾液，她感到很羞耻，身上的人却在笑，甚至笑得露出了洁白的牙齿。手拿了出来，液体被涂抹在了金珍妮的洞口。猛地一挺身，缺少前戏的强势插入，即使疼的眼冒金星。金珍妮也闭紧了嘴巴不愿叫出一声。

年轻的恶魔开始疯狂的侵入她的身体，眼睛紧紧的盯着交合的部位，像夜里盯着猎物发出光芒的狼的注视，腰部一下一下的用力，每一下都要顶到最深处停留一会再继续，金珍妮的身体被操控着，只能跟着魔鬼的节奏摇晃。

她将头侧向一边，闭上了眼睛不看这个场面，耳朵却变得通红。是熟悉的场景，这个人像野兽一样把着自己的双腿操弄着自己最私密的部位，却是完全陌生的感受，她真的很痛，下体传来的撕裂感让她觉得自己快要死了，人的大脑防御机制让她的思绪逐渐飘远，

\---她应该也很痛吧？刚才故意踢到了她的枪伤位置，肩上一枪，腰上一枪，真是天生的暴力分子呢，为了伤害我，连自己安危也不顾呢---

“不叫么？我偏要让你叫出来”Lisa低沉着声音突然说道。随即抽了出来，抱起金珍妮的腰肢让她跪坐在自己大腿上，阳具又被送了进去，这时已经没有一开始那么干涩了，Lisa双手把着金珍妮的胯部，让她一下一下的坐在勃起的阴茎上，由于双手被绑在头顶，她无法支撑自己分担重量，每一次的向下都是全身的重量在撞击着自己的下体。

看着在自己眼前上下摇晃的金珍妮的乳房，一瞬间魔鬼也会失了神，纯粹的欣赏着这美好的酮体，收起暴怒的獠牙，单纯的被肉欲驱动着行为。肩膀上的枪伤突然作痛，Lisa抽搐了一下，痛感让她不用查看也可以确定缝针一定是崩开了，想起那天自己被警察围堵，跪在地上无路可逃，终于突出重围后却被自己最爱的人开了两枪。她停下了手上的动作，牙齿咬住了金珍妮的乳头，齿间的撕磨力度很重，不满足于一点的Lisa将牙齿转向了她的胸口，她的小腹，她的侧腰，金珍妮被弄得狼狈不堪，想过求饶的她深知自己说什么都没有用，只能忍耐，不想发出呻吟，脸颊都鼓了起来。牛奶一样的肌肤被咬出了发红的血痕，最严重的地方看着甚至要被利齿咬破。

“金警官你的枪呢？拿起你正义的武器打死我啊”重新开始了抽插的动作，Lisa更加暴戾了，不满足于上下的轨迹，她抱着金珍妮的腰在自己的胯上画起圈来，阳具在她体内肆意冲撞，手腕带动的手铐也叮当作响，到此为止都一言不发的她，只是带着圣女贞德一样的殉道神情不和她目光对视。让坏人看了只会更想欺负，想把她弄碎让她哭喊让她流血。

“现在装什么？之前被我操的嗓子都要叫破了，是你上司叫你和我上床的，还是你自己喜欢被坏人蹂躏啊？”

“你们这些警察真是让我刮目相看，为了抓我，派一个婊子在我身边五年，你真是功不可没啊”

“很后悔那天没打死我吧？可惜一枪打在我肩膀上，一枪从我内脏旁边直接穿了过去”

金珍妮已经疼的快要晕过去，剧烈的抽插快要让她碎成两半。这些话更让她心如刀绞却无法反驳。她只觉得自己罪有应得，她无法说出口的是，其实在开枪的一刹那她就后悔了。

“不是说爱我吗？不是说我变成野兽也会像驯养大狗一样爱我吗？你们警校也教你表演了吗？”

这句话像是突然触动了金珍妮逐渐麻痹的神经，她突然从顺从的神情转变成了严肃的眼神望着Lisa，身体也反抗的扭动了一下。

“有种你解开我啊Lalisa，这样操我让你很爽吗？你已经输了，你就是条亡命的狗！”

突然的反击让肆意妄为的Lisa愣神了两秒钟，然后立刻变换了姿势，放开了金珍妮把她翻了过去让她背对着自己跪下，被铐着的手也变成了交叉的姿势。

“今天我一定让你哭着求我停下”, 语调里没有了刚才的嘲讽，现在只是冷冷的说出了这句话，用力按着金珍妮的腰让她趴下撅起屁股。阳具上已经挂满了透明的液体，贴近了金珍妮的肛门。趴着的人深知自己已经在万劫不复的境地了，突然感觉到了一种奇特的自由，那天之后的负罪感和愧疚感已经快将她吞噬，每天在酗酒之中度过，在酒吧中寻找和她的Lalisa相似的身影搭讪。

异物堵在金珍妮后庭的门口蠢蠢欲动，让她悬着的心无法放下，像是坐在过山车的顶端不知道什么时候会坠落。Lisa用手掌捂住了金珍妮的嘴，想给她绝对掌控权带来的压迫的震慑。

突然被舔了一下手心，

“你就这点能耐？操我啊，我绝不求饶”

Lisa笑了一声，直起身子舔了舔嘴唇，对金珍妮的反应感到意外又新奇。慢慢的将对于小小的金珍妮来说硕大的阴茎推入甬道。

刚进去了一寸，剧烈的疼痛就让金珍妮叫出了声，她再也受不了了，这疼痛让她眩晕也让她清醒。身后的强盗却带着笑意继续用力，直到推进去一半的时候金珍妮再次叫了起来，这次是彻底地大叫。被推倒底的时候，金珍妮开始失控的喘着粗气，身子也全部瘫软下去，脸压在床上轻轻的颤抖。

每用力一次，被侵犯的人就大声的叫出声来，叫的让人心疼，像美丽的雅典娜从神坛跌落，被坏人拉进深渊用鞭子抽打。

美丽的女神没有求饶，半睁着眼睛企图掌控自己的呼吸。直到看到床单上出现了一滴一滴鲜红的血迹。她首先以为是自己的，直起身子看向后面才发现Lisa肩膀缠着的纱布已经被血浸透，正在向下滴着血。

“停下”  
“叫你停下啊Lalisa！”

红了眼睛不停顶着胯的人嘴唇有些发白了。她对这突如其来的指令感到困惑，因为她从那眼神中看出了对自己的心疼，这让她无法理解。那人被那么玩弄都忍着没有求饶，见到自己流血却叫自己停下来。

心跳乱了，却不理会她的呵斥继续后入，狼是理解不了温柔的，只懂得占有和侵略。

动作突然停下，像是想起了什么一样。Lisa从裤子后面的口袋掏出了随身带着的弹簧刀，紧紧的握住，

“我要让你永远属于我”，

抵着刀尖，在金珍妮的后腰右侧，屁股偏上的位置，竖着一刀，横着一刀，刻下了一个L。做这个动作的时候Lisa眼睛红红的，鼻尖也有点红。盯着血慢慢的涌了出来，金珍妮疼的咬紧了枕头的边缘却还是溢出了一声近似哭泣的呜咽声。柔软的头发挡住了脸，看不见她的表情。

手里拿着的刀被Lisa用力又随意的扔到一边的地板上，发出清脆又突兀的声音让金珍妮不自主的的身体一颤。Lisa用两根手指摸着正在渗血的伤口，面无表情的把手指放进了自己的嘴里，然后猛地用另一只手抓着金珍妮的头发让她抬起头，以趴着的姿势挺起上身，捏着她的下巴把她的脸掰了过来，Lisa的腹部紧贴着金珍妮的背，贴近她的脸时发现金珍妮眼里的泪光已经在不停打转，因为痛一直咬着的下唇也发白了，吻上她的唇后轻而易举的撬开牙关，血腥的味道在两个人的口腔里散发着。金珍妮紧皱着眉头闭上了眼睛，用自己仅存的意志力维持着这个吻，温柔的回应着暴怒的大狗，这个吻很漫长，漫长到金珍妮以为自己飘了起来，好像拽着自己头发的手的力度都变轻了，好像自己的脸上变得湿润了起来。可是自己明明忍着一直都没有流泪。直到她真切地感觉到对方的唇离开了自己，被绑着的手也随即被“咔哒”一声解开。Lisa瘫坐在床脚，好像灵魂都被抽走了，眼泪不停的在下流止都止不住。

后记：

是相爱的，也是没法继续一起走下去的，以后各自天涯的感觉，所以其实是放过妮了。

割在心上的两刀，抵消了打在身上的两枪。


End file.
